percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise Again
Story on Zack Johnson raising Arthur Musika. Will detail time from Arthur being six to twelve. Prologue When I first heard Michael died, I didn't know how the world would run anymore. First Kyra and then him. I just couldn't believe it. I knew that Michael would have wanted me, Natalie, and Ava to raise his daughters and son. I wasn't entirely up for separating them. But it's what he wanted, so I went with it. I wasn't sure if I was up to the task, but I didn't have much other choice but to do my best at it. Arthur was quiet the whole ride over to my house in New York. By that point I knew what he would ask of me later in life. I didn't want to give it, but he needed to know what to do to avoid what happened to his father. It took a couple months but he eventually got used to living at my house. When he turned three he had already matured to someone twice his age. I hoped that was a good sign. When he turned four he asked me what I had hoped would wait until later, but there was no avoiding it. He wanted to learn how to fight monsters like the one who killed his father. I told him that he would have to wait until he was seven, then I would teach him everything I knew. The years flew by like dust in a bomb. The first lesson I sat in the back of my principal's car. I had gotten into a fight at school. Some meanie decided to bully one of the girls in my class. I was just trying to stop him. I hoped Uncle Zack wouldn't be mad at me. The principal turned into the driveway of our house and brought me to the front door. She knocked a couple times. Uncle Zack opened the door. "Come in." He said, talking to the principal more then me. We walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. "What happened?" He said, again, talking to the principal. "Arthur got into another fight. It's become a problem." He turned to me. "Why were you in a fight?" "Some bully was bullying, I just tried to stop him." I said fearfully. He nodded. "Arthur, why don't you go watch TV for a bit?" He said. I got up and walked from the room. I turned on the TV but went to listen to what they were saying. "You heard him. Why is he in trouble?" "This is the seventh fight he's been in. It has to stop." "Start cracking down on kids you actually have real problems with, then you won't have to worry." "Our school has the best record for stopping bullies in the division!" "Your record is written by what you want to see, not what really happens." "How dare you!" "Get out of my house, or I'll have a restraining order put on." The principal stood up huffily, and walked out. "Arthur, can you come here?" Uncle Zack called quietly. I come into the room. "First of all, I want you to know that I'm proud of you." He said, surprising me. "Why?" I ask. "You tried to stop someone who was doing something wrong. That's a good thing, no matter what your school may think." He paused for a few seconds. "Now, you've been suspended, but , way I see it, that's a good thing." "How?" "Well, you'll have your birthday off, for one." I remembered that I would be turning seven the next day! "What kind of cake would you like?" he asked. "Ice cream!" I answered happily. I was so relieved that I wasn't in trouble! "Alright. Why don't you go throw in a movie and I'll order it." He said. I ran into the other room to find a movie. I found Star Wars episode one and put it in the dvd player. "Can I start it?" I called to Uncle Zack. "Sure, I'll be right there!" He answered. I pressed play on the remote. This was my favorite of the six. Right about the part where the ship blew up Uncle Zack came in holding a large bowl of cookies. "Regular or white chocolate?" He asked me. "Regular please!" I said. This was easily a good uplift from that annoying principal! Category:The Questers (OC Club)